Grell's forked red brick road
by EcoDolphine38
Summary: <html><head></head>Grell is angry. He is remorseful. It is a one-sided love. This story is about when Grell finally cannot take Sebastian's constant rejection anymore, and decides to take matters into his own hands. In which direction will he take- torturous or coaxing...?</html>


_In the main hall of Phantomhive mansion, 8:30 am..._

"Sebastian!" Ciel's steady, authoritive voice rang out across the main hall. Sebastian, who had just finished dusting the numerous flower vases, set every metre or so apart on the great dining table, turned at the sound of his master's voice.

"Yes, young master? Is there anything you need?" Sebastian smiled merrily, his mood seeming like a completely different realm from Ciel's, who was not a morning person.

Ciel scowled. _That smile... so ingenuine._ "The gardener is not doing his job properly. See to it," he said curtly. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode out of the hall, attention back to reading the thick parchment he held in his hands.

"Hng!" Sebastian let out an amused chuckle, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards in the slightest of smiles. "Yes, as you wish, young master."

He too, strode out in the opposite direction.

_In the grand garden..._

"Nyaaaaa! Get away from the rose bushes, pleeease! No...y-you don't dig like that - not with that giant scary ch-chainsaw thing!"

Sebastian hurried out of the back door to see the gardener trying to fend off - NO not him...anyone but him. A wave of annoyance rolled over Sebastian. That _goddamn_ red-haired Death God!

He was speaking again. "Hush now, flower boy. I'm just trying to cut some flowers for my beloved, Sebby-chan! I won't-"

_CRACKKK!_

The gardener stared at the ruined rose bush. The once beautiful plant had now been reduced to an ugly mess of stem, petal and thorns. His eyes began to well up. Tears threatened to spill over his pink cheeks.

"Sebastian is going to _kill_ me," he sobbed.

Sebastian had had enough. "GRELL SUTCLIFF!" he shouted as he sprinted down into the garden. "_Why are you here_?"

_"Sebas-chan!"__The red-haired Death God waved his dangerous chainsaw around, narrowly missing the gardener's head, who had frozen in fear. He danced around in small circles towards where the increasingly vexed butler stood._

Agitated beyond human comprehension, the demon started forward in a rush and kicked, his hard, black shoes colliding neatly with Grell's face, sending him flying high over the garden brick wall.  
>Sebastian straightened and glanced at the gardener, who had thawed out of his frozen state and was now crouched in a seemingly very uncomfortable squat, shaking. "Finnian...what has happened to the garden?"<p>

The grass, so green and soft yesterday, were now reduced to brown-black, almost crispy strands of something resembling fried seaweed. The trees, perfectly trimmed by Sebastian the day before had missing chunks of leaves and branches.

Sebastian sighed, head bowed in exasperation. "Finnian...it seems like I should tidy this place up now. Please, get up and go inside." When Finny tried to protest, he added, "You'll only be in the way."

At that, Finny shook his head miserably and wailed, "I'm SOOOO sorry, Sebastian," as he ran away from him.

Sebastian watched as Finny disappeared inside the mansion and then sighed. Taking off his black coat and rolling up his sleeve, he said "Well then, let's get this cleaned up."

_Outside the walls of the Phantomhive mansion..._

Grell leaned against the trunk of the tree, standing high above on the top most of branches. His face and body was concealed by leaves as he watched Sebastian work. His body shook with anger. Sebastian had rejected his love way more times than he could count. It was enough-he could take no more. He was strained to breaking point. If Sebastian would not return his love willingly, then he would force him to return his love. Taking one last look back, the Death God leapt off the branch and landed lightly with a rustle of leaves.  
>A devious plan was starting to form in his head.<p>

"He he he! Not long now, Sebby-chan...you'll be mine. You'll be mine to love and play with, in any way." Grell smiled, showing sharp pointy teeth, as he disappeared amongst the rustling autumn leaves.


End file.
